Learning to Respect
by lifesbrokenmarionette
Summary: When Harry learned of magic, he was three. When he did, he gave his own sentience. He also gained a familiar. In going to Gringotts in an odd way, he makes a few friends. Those friends offer him a new life that no other wizard dared accept before. Read as Harry learns to respect the world around him, and those that live in it. Read as he learns to control his life. Powerful!Harry.
1. The Sentient Magic

**AN: Another story to add to my hopefully growing list. It starts off a bit slow…at least in terms of including Jurassic Park pieces. Don't worry, it'll all be in there eventually. I'm starting Harry at three. Then it'll skip around a bit through his growing years until I take him to First Year. I think you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Jurassic Park. I just think joining them will be a challenge.**

**ENJOY! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**KEY:**

"_serpent-tongue"_

"human-speech"

"magic-speech"

**Chapter 1:**

Little three year old Harry Potter was very intelligent. He was grossly underestimated by his relatives as was evident by the weeding that he was doing in Petunia's (his Aunt, much to his dismay) garden.

He was carefully pulling up the crabgrass when a voice hissed out.

"_Human hatchling should be inside._" The feminine voice spoke.

"_Who's there?"_ Harry asked back. A small coal-black garden snake slithered out from the roses.

"_You speak?!" _she hissed. Harry was shocked and looked around for his realitives who were inside in the cool.

"_Yes. I-I guess."_ Harry finally replied. "_How can I understand you?" _he queried.

"_You are a Parslemouth, young speaker."_ She supplied. "_Only wizards do that. And very rarely do any Speak." _

"_Magic is real!?" _he exclaimed.

"_Yes silly hatchling, magic is very real. You smell of pain, hatchling. Why?"_ she hissed.

"_My relatives beat me." _Harry said sadly. The serpent was quiet for a moment.

"_Hatchling, I am a serpent of the non-magical kind. Come back here in two days and I shall see about bringing a magical serpent to speak with you._" She hissed before slithering off. Harry finished his task quickly before eating the meager amount of food before going to his cupboard.

Inside, as he was falling asleep, he thanked his magic for keeping him alive. He knew he'd probably be dead without it. Unbeknownst to him, he started a chain reaction in the very magic he housed.

2 Days Later

Harry was once more pruning his aunt's garden when the garden snake hissed.

"_Are you alone, hatchling?"_

Harry looked around and replied an affirmative.

"_Good, young one." _Another serpent, this one male, replied. _"I am quite a bit bigger than she and not as easily hidden. Come closer to the back of the shed."_ He said. Harry dutifully came further down the bed and out of sight of the windows, to see a rather large black winged snake. He told him he was a coatl and he looked about eleven feet long and bigger around than both of Harry's wrists did.

The coatl looked him over before commenting, _"I see that she did not exaggerate about your situation. Hatchling, I am Ebony, a familiar bonded to an evil man who forced it so. I am able to break the bond, but I will die quickly if I do not bond to another. I will be able to heal you and weaken the blocks that I see in you if I am your familiar. Then, I can get you out of here."_ Ebony said.

Harry turned pensive. _"How quickly would I be able to leave?"_

"_As soon as we bond I can take you into the forest to heal."_

"_Will it hurt?"_

"_Considering that I have to bite you, yes." _Ebony said.

"_Can-can we do it now? I want to leave here really badly."_ Harry pleaded. Ebony nodded and made a come hither motion with his tail. Harry walked behind the shed, his small body fitting easily, and sat down. Ebony coiled around him gently, one coil covering his mouth.

"_I'm going to mark your shoulder so it is easily seen. The pain should ebb when the bonds come together."_ Ebony hissed. Harry 'hmmed' since his mouth was covered, and with deadly accuracy, Ebony struck Harry on the tender flesh of his shoulder, sinking his fangs in as he broke his old master's spells. Harry began to whimper and it was only Ebony's coils that kept him from thrashing. Ebony removed his fangs gently and tongued the spot to get Harry's blood and waited.

Inside Harry's Mind and Magic

When Harry was born, he was very powerful. Fearing that power would later usurp his position, Albus Dumbledore went into Harry's mind and planted the thought that he didn't have much power and pulled out. Belief is a powerful thing.

However, when he noticed the night Harry's parents were killed that Harry was still quite powerful, he placed illegal blocks on his magic. He fortunately did not read what he cast all the way through and missed the big warning.

DO NOT CAST ON UNDERAGE WIZARDS

Reason being, that instead of destroying the blocked magic, it recycled it back into the child's core. As such, the core is forced to expand early and will continue to do so at a rapid pace until the maturity level is reached in about two years. In Harry, it had done so. So, when it had been reached and the blocks still remained, the magic had no choice but to seek an outlet. It found one in his scar, but could not remove the blockage of dark magic there in order to be free. With no alternative, it began to use the excess built-up magic to contain and beat at the dark magic. It wasn't until Ebony started the bond and weakened the magic-blocks that the magic was finally able to punch a hole into the blocks and destroy the dark magic in Harry's scar.

Harry passed out at this point and a black cloud exited his scar, disappearing into nothingness. Inside Harry's magic, it sought out Ebony's venom and examined its purpose.

Many people believed magic was just a tool. Harry, even though he'd only known of magic for two days, had thanked it for keeping him alive. He believed it was sentient and as such, his link to his magic _became_ sentient. At this moment, it took Harry's pained conscience and nestled it in the back of his mind in a deep healing sleep. It took over his body to speak with the would-be familiar.

Outside

Ebony noted when the black magic bled out and when Harry lost consciousness. It also felt when Harry's magic swelled and took over. When Harry opened his eyes, they were a myriad of glowing colors. They locked onto his and Harry's mouth wiggled, prompting Ebony to move.

"_You seek to bond with my host?"_ the magic hissed. Ebony nodded, awestruck as he conversed with the powerful magic.

"_Yes, I do. He is a brilliant child and I would feel honored to be his friend."_

"_Hmm. You speak the truth. Harry is in a healing sleep and will not wake until I deem it safe. I will complete the bond and then we need to leave here." _The magic spoke.

"_If we can get him to the street you can summon the wizard bus."_ Ebony suggested. Harry's magic thought on it then decided that that was too slow.

"_I need to get him to a cursebreaker. Do you know of any?"_

"_There is a bank run by goblin-kind who deal in that."_

Harry's eyes brightened. _"Yes, that will do nicely. I will make a portal there. I will now complete the bond. Be ready to move when it snaps into place." _The magic ordered and Harry's eyes closed. Ebony felt the bonds complete and quickly moved to give his master maneuverability. Harry's body stood, his magic still in control and boosting his strength, and waved a hand to the back corner of the fence. The fence blackened and crumbled to dust silently, Harry and Ebony slipping through. At the edge of the forest, Harry's hand made a circular motion in the air and a shimmering veil of light appeared. Harry's hands held onto Ebony as they walked through, reappearing unnoticed on the other side on the outside of a white building. They were quickly discovered by the two goblin door guards as they walked up. Before they had a chance to ask questions, Harry's magic spoke.

"I need a place to heal quickly before my host slips into a coma and I weaken." It said. The goblins started upon looking at the child, his swirling eyes cementing the undisguised power. They pressed a sigil on their armor and two more guards came out. Quick words were passed and the two new guards surrounded Harry as he was led into the bank. As the wards passed over them, Harry's skin crackled and sparked before tearing apart the identifying probe. He turned furious rainbow eyes onto the two struck guards who put their hands up in surrender.

"It was an identifying ward meant to tell glamours, species and potions. It would not harm your host." The left spoke. The magic nearly yelled at the goblins but felt Harry's conscience beginning to slip.

"No time, I need a cursebreaker and a goblin healer quickly. He's slipping." The magic spoke. The right goblin shouted out in goblin-tongue before leading Harry and Ebony quickly into an off room and to a chair. Two other goblins came in, quickly closing the door. Harry once more beat them to speaking.

"Albus Dumbledore placed a Curse Block illegally on my host. His body has been abused and malnourished for nearly two years. The Serpent is Ebony and his new familiar. As Harry believed in his magic's sentience, I was able to form and take control to place his conscience in a healing sleep after I expunged the dark magic in his scar. I think something remains, but it is harmless as I see it. I need to release his conscience before he goes into a coma. Please fix him. We can explain more when he wakes. Be ready, he will be quite lost when he wakes until you can explain. He has only known of magic for two days." The magic warned before closing Harry's eyes and releasing the sleep.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he cried out in pain, prompting the goblin healer into action.

"Child, I am Sealtooth. I am a goblin-healer from Gringotts. I need you to tell me your name and relax. Ebony is right here." Sealtooth said. Harry's eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw the goblins, before he spotted Ebony. Much to the shock of the goblins, the child hissed to the serpent in Parsletongue.

"_Ebony, what-?" _

"_Trust them, hatchling. They will help and once you're better we can explain."_ Ebony hissed. Harry looked back to the goblins before whimpering out his name, succumbing to the exhaustion that he felt.

While Sealtooth went to work, administering potions and casting goblin-magic, the cursebreaker, Breakbone, examined the human child before cursing and turning to snarl out to the other two goblins to get the King and Potter Manager. The two blanched and hurried to do as ordered. By the time that the two goblins in question were in the room, Sealtooth had moved Harry to a couch, laying him down, having done as much as she could. Now all that was needed was time.

Breakbone had left the Curse Block on the child, as he wanted his King's opinion on the removal. When the Manager arrived, Breakbone marched up to him and got in his face.

"Tell me, Goldnail, do you know what happened to your Last Heir?" he sneered. Goldnail was startled but, much to Breakbone's surprise, he got a uncharacteristically hopeful look in his eyes.

"You have found him! Tell me, Breakbone, where is he? All of the mail I sent kept trying to redirect to Albus Dumbledore. I had to stop sending it. I need to speak with him soon, his fourth birthday is coming up soon!" Goldnail cried.

Breakbone was shocked then pleased that no one had to die today. He and Sealtooth revealed the Potter Heir sleeping in Ebony's coils.

"I need your Vow that you knew nothing of Mr. Potter's well-being, Goldnail." Sealtooth spoke. Goldnail gave it without hesitation, then asked what was wrong.

"Physically, he has been abused and malnourished. Nothing irreversible thankfully." Sealtooth said.

"Magically, I am concerned and in need of outside opinion." Breakbone said, looking towards his King. "He has reached Magical Maturity because of an illegally cast Magicae Exitium Curse cast when he was a little older than one year. I did not remove it because I sensed something in his scar that is similar to a Horcrux but not. It is now just a blank Soul Shard. I do not know how he has managed to survive the buildup, but I suspect that the shard has something to do with it."

Inside Harry's Mind

When Harry passed out in exhaustion, his magic pulled his consciousness to his core to talk with him.

"Where am I?" Harry asked. He jumped when another him appeared in front of him, only this Harry's eyes were swirling rainbows.

"We are in your magical core, Harry. I am the sentient manifestation of your magic and we need to talk." It said.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, slightly concerned.

"Several things, but I need to be able to talk with the goblins. In order to do that and you still be aware, I need to be in partial control. It requires your complete trust in me, Host. Can you do this?" it asked. Harry nodded without hesitation.

"You're just as much a part of me as I am of you. I must trust myself. Do what you need to do." Harry said. The other Harry glowed and _fused_ with Harry, taking control once more, waking Harry's body in time to hear Breakbone's comment.

Outside

"We can answer that." Harry's magic spoke. The goblins turned to see Harry with one emerald green eye and one rainbow eye.

"Please do." Sealtooth asked. Harry nodded. His voice was a combination of his and Magic's.

"I am Harry's Magic. I have been kept behind the barrier the curse pulled forth until I reached maturity and I began to look for an outlet. I found on in my Host's scar but was hindered by the black magic that was not his that resided there. Instead of trying to get passed it or letting myself build up, I fought to contain and destroy it and it's residue. I did not succeed until Ebony started the bonding process, weakening the barrier enough for me to punch a hole through it. When I was free, I was finally able to destroy it, leaving behind only the piece I found safe. With Harry being in the shape that he was in when I destroyed it, I had to place him in a healing sleep and assume control." The magic informed. "Ebony pointed this place out as a healing safe spot and I opened a portal and brought us here. When you healed him enough to stop his pain, I was able to fuse us so that he can be aware of what is going on, hence our eyes."

The goblins were in awe of the story. Sealtooth spoke up.

"Your body is still very malnourished. That, however, can be fixed with a proper diet."

"The piece that still remains in your scar however, is slightly troubling. With the black magic inside of it, you were essentially a Horcrux, or Soul Container. I believe it to be Voldemort's." Breakbone paused, seeing Harry's face. When Harry spoke, it was just Harry speaking.

"Who is Voldemort?" he asked. The goblins were shocked. Did he not know what happened? They then remembered his magic saying that he only knew of magic for two days. Goldnail pulled a chair beside the couch. He wondered how to begin.

"Harry, I am Goldnail, the Potter Family Manager. This is difficult to approach, so forgive me if I seem callous. Do you know how your parents died?" Goldnail asked.

"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said that they died in a car crash because they were drunk. I don't believe them, but that's all I know." Harry replied softly. Goldnail was angry, but he did not let it show in his voice.

"Harry, you were never supposed to go to the Dursley's and I am sorry that you've spent the last two years there. Whatever they told you was wrong. Your parents died as hero's, saving your life." Goldnail said. He paused to let it sink in. Harry stared at nothing, processing that the Dursley's lied to him.

"It shouldn't surprise me that they lied to me." He said. "Can you tell me how it happened?"

"It was All Hallows Eve in '81. Voldemort, the uprising terroristic Dark Lord, found out the hiding place of your family. He came that night. Your father died first, a killing curse, as he tried to get your mother to safety. Your mother was with you in your bedroom. From what we discovered after the fact, she died by taking the first killing curse meant for you."

"She died because of me?" Harry rasped. Out of character for a goblin once more, Goldnail grabbed the shocked boy by the shoulders and slightly shook him.

"No! Harry, your mother died _for _you, not _because_ of you. When she died, all of the protection magic that she had been casting for you took hold. She saved you from dying that night, and if I know the Potters as well as I did, she did it willingly. You are not to blame. You must understand that. It is Voldemort's fault that it happened. Not. Yours." Goldnail spoke, annunciating the last two words forcefully. Harry nodded, his resolve returning.

"What happened next?" he asked softly. Goldnail sighed and scratched his head.

"As best we were able to determine, with the Horcrux cementing this, is that once Lilly died, he turned his wand on you. He shot the killing curse at you. Only—you survived where none have before."

Harry was silent as he processed this. "I don't understand how I could have gotten his soul in me though. Even beginning to think about that confuses me."

"The curse didn't just hit you, Harry. It rebound and hit Voldemort. As I understand, once more with the Horcrux cementing it, he was banished from his body and his soul sent to roam, a shard breaking off and going into you." Goldnail said. Harry made a slightly disgusted face. It quickly changed to one of concentration though. When he spoke next, it was his magic.

"Am I to understand that the piece that is still left in my host's scar is the Soul? Then why do I consider it safe?" the Magic asked. Goldnail looked at the scar and ran his finger down it, sending in a little bit of goblin-magic in order to determine the answer. He 'hmmed' when he found a possibility.

"I believe that when you destroyed the black magic covering it, you technically erased the Voldemort part of it, leaving behind a blank piece of Soul. I've never heard of this before, but it is like the Shard has no identity. No self. It is quite odd, but I suppose that you could possibly absorb it in order to hold more magic."

"Before you try that though," interrupted Breakbone, "I'd like to remove the Curse." Harry looked at him.

"I'd like it gone. I don't want part of me caged up. But, is it safe to do so? I don't want to hurt anyone." Harry said. Breakbone nodded.

"Good point. We have a ritual room, if you would follow us. My king, is the Cleansing Room available?" Breakbone asked Ragnok.

"Yes. Take him there. Remove the curse, then, if he is able, bring him to my office along with the rest of you. If not, lend him a room for the night and we will reconvene in the morning." Ragnok said.

"I think that it would be best to reconvene tomorrow. My host is running on magic right now. Will this ritual require much from us?" the magic asked.

"It might be best if you went back behind the barrier when we're removing it so that I don't cut any of you off. If Harry passes out it can still be done. We'll let you fuse the piece of soul at your convenience. It shouldn't take too much energy as you've already punched a hole through it." Breakbone said. Harry stood and the goblins left the room.

Luckily, the bank was not busy at the moment, so no one took any notice of the small child travelling with the goblins. They went down a hallway and Ragnok veered off to his office and the two guards went back into the mines. The remaining three goblins and Harry stopped when they came upon a very ornate door. Goldnail ran a finger down a crack and with a 'click' the door unlocked and the group went in.

The room was not very spacious, but it was nearly completely empty except for four cushions, three in a triangle and one in the middle. Goldnail directed Harry to the center one while Sealtooth took the top cushion and Goldnail and Breakbone took the other two. Harry closed his eyes as he assumed complete control, feeling odd as his magic went back behind the barrier. He had no time to dwell on it though as the goblins started chanting in their language and Harry began to get really, really sleepy. He didn't know it, but as he passed out, he was enveloped in a rainbow-colored light as the barrier and curse were finally removed.

To the shock and awe of the goblins, Harry's Magic was able to contain itself to the center of the triangle, only burning out that portion of the floor. When the glow died down, Harry was as naked as the day he was born and sleeping very peacefully. His skin had a vague glow still on it, the scars from his beatings fading away. The scar on his forehead faded slightly as there was no more dark magic to keep it agitated, but it did not go away. His magic could not fix the malnourishment though, and only waited until Harry was well enough to eat.

Sealtooth left the room for a minute before returning with some child Wizarding robes. She gently clothed Harry, then they levitated him out and to one of the guest bedrooms in the Goblin Quarters. Very few humans ever came this far into Gringotts. Harry, though, was innocent of all of the things that wizards had done. He had even suffered at their hands as well, so to the goblins, it was as though he had something of a kinship with them. Sealtooth called for a house elf, instructing it to watch over Harry, before the three very tired goblins went to their Quarters themselves and slept the remainder of the day away.

Inside Harry's Mind and Magic

When the ritual was done and Harry taken to his room, he and his magic reconvened to get to work on absorbing the shard of soul in his scar. Harry's magic directed Harry towards his own soul and helped him to open a small portion up to receive the shard. Harry's magic gently grabbed the blank shard and directed it to Harry's opened Soul. In a brilliant flash of white, the shard joined with Harry and his magical reserves, to both his and his magic's amazement, nearly doubled. However, Harry's magic was quick to pool most of itself together and direct itself into a coil, placing itself near Harry's soul. This way, Harry would be able to learn about how to use his magic instead of letting it overwhelm him. With the task done, both Harry and his magic rested. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**END CHAPTER 1**

**AN: Well, that chapter went a little longer than I thought. However, it covered most of what I wanted to cover. I thought it best to end it there. The next chapter will deal with what Ragnok wants. After that, who knows. Like I said, I'm going to be jumping around in the years a bit, but it will flow.**

**Review Please! **

**THX, lifesbrokenmarionette.**

**EDIT! There is a Poll on my profile! Vote for the next chapter!**


	2. Contract With FaeTale of the Brothers

**AN: The Poll is still going to be ongoing, however, for each creature family that I write, that family will then be removed from the poll and/or replaced. It depends on the time I spend with each family. This week's winner is…**

**FAE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Period. **

**ON WITH THE STORY! ENJOY!**

**KEY:**

"_serpent-tongue"_

"human speech"

"**Harry's magic" ***because the site keeps removing the underline*

_Last Time:_

_Inside Harry's Mind and Magic_

_When the ritual was done and Harry taken to his room, he and his magic reconvened to get to work on absorbing the shard of soul in his scar. Harry's magic directed Harry towards his own soul and helped him to open a small portion up to receive the shard. Harry's magic gently grabbed the blank shard and directed it to Harry's opened Soul. In a brilliant flash of white, the shard joined with Harry and his magical reserves, to both his and his magic's amazement, nearly doubled. However, Harry's magic was quick to pool most of itself together and direct itself into a coil, placing itself near Harry's soul. This way, Harry would be able to learn about how to use his magic instead of letting it overwhelm him. With the task done, both Harry and his magic rested. Tomorrow was going to be a long day._

**Chapter 2:**

When Harry awoke, it was to two big blue eyes staring at his face. He 'eeped' and fell out of bed.

"Is Master Lord Potter alright? Levie be sorry Master Lord Potter, for scaring him. Levie be ever so sorry." A voice spoke and when Harry rose up, the two eyes were on a worried face. The creature was small, about his size and had two big, floppy, pointed ears. It was dressed in a towel and apron. Harry noticed the creature still rambling and spoke up.

"I'm fine. Jus' surprised me." He slurred, still slightly sleepy. "Wha' time is it?" he asked.

"It be almost noon, Master Lord Potter. You bes wantin' breakfast?" Levie asked. Harry blinked.

"Uh—sure." He said. The creature popped out of sight and Harry climbed back on the bed. He searched inward as his magic had told him to and sought out his inner friend.

"Uh—Magic? Are you awake?" Harry thought, still slightly unsure that it would work. He heard a chuckle.

"**Yes, child, I am awake. I never truly sleep. I just rest. What do you need?"**the magic asked.

"I would like to give you a name. Calling you Magic seems—rude to me."

"**Then you may call me Magus, Harry. It is Latin for Magic. Do you need anything else?"** Magus asked.

"What was that creature called? And can we fuse again because I'm going to make a fool of myself. And why do I sound so smart? I'm only four." Harry shot off. He heard more chuckles.

"**The creature was called a House Elf. They are servants bound to magical families because they need the magic to live. They enjoy what they do and depending on the family, are very well treated. You sound smart because when I fused with you, I tapped into a Ley Line, or magical string of Magic in the earth, so that I could learn rapidly in order to help you. When we fused, I passed a lot of the easier knowledge onto you. You still have a lot to learn, but you can learn it easier now. And yes, we can fuse." **Magus said and pushed forward to Harry's conscious mind, making an eye change.

The House Elf popped back in then with a small breakfast and two vials. Harry picked up the vials.

"What are these?" he asked.

"One be a Nutrient Potion for your body. Mistress Sealtooth said you be getting' that and the other be a Healin' Elixir for yous bones. She say they be brittle and you be needin strength." Levie said. Harry nodded and, instinctively knowing that they would taste bad (because what kid likes medicine) swallowed the Nutrient Potion in one go. He gagged but managed to keep it down. Not stopping, he swallowed the other as well. They tasted awful. Nonetheless, he thanked Levie.

"You be eatin' as much breakfast as you can, Master Lord Potter. Mistress Sealtooth and Master Breakbone be comin' to gets you. They say you gots to meet Master Lord Ragnok and Master Goldnail today." Levie said. Receiving Harry's nod, he popped out. Harry dutifully ate as much as he could, which wasn't much but more than normal, and when he was done, the door to the room opened.

"Good afternoon, Mister Potter." Sealtooth said.

"Good afternoon, Sealtooth." Harry replied.

"**Good afternoon, Sealtooth, Breakbone. Harry has dubbed me Magus."** Magus replied.

"Good afternoon then, Magus" the goblins said. Breakbone carried a set of clothes over to the bed.

"These are simple child Wizarding robes, Mister Potter. We'll step out to let you get dressed. Open the door when you're done." Breakbone said. The two stepped out and Harry dutifully got dressed, only slightly fumbling with the robe. Magus took over and helped him. He opened the door when he was dressed.

"What do I do with the other robe?" he asked. He heard a pop behind him and saw Levie taking it away. "Oh. Never mind then. Do you know where Ebony is?" He asked.

"Ebony has been taken to a room that we keep rats in. He looked hungry. We'll bring him back to you if you need him?" Sealtooth asked.

"No, so long as he's alright." Harry said and, at the goblins' lead, he followed them up the hallway. He couldn't see very well and stumbled a few times, but they managed to get to a set of golden doors. Breakbone knocked and the doors opened to reveal a simple office with weapons all along the walls. Harry was directed to a chair where he sat facing the goblin, Ragnok, behind the desk.

"Hello, young Lord Potter. I am Ragnok, Head Goblin, if you do not remember me." Ragnok said. The door opened again and Goldnail stepped through. In his hands were two scrolls and a small box. He placed these on the desk and stood by Sealtooth and Breakbone.

"Hello Ragnok. Can I ask a question?" Harry asked. Ragnok nodded. "Why do you call me Lord Potter?"

The goblin frowned slightly. "Tell me, young Lord, how much of the Wizarding World do you know?"

Harry tilted his head, silent. In the end, Magus answered.

"**Head Goblin Ragnok, I am Magus. Even though I tapped into a Ley Line for help and knowledge, Harry does not know anything about the Magical World other than how to put on a robe, what a House Elf is and how to talk to me."** Magus said. **"Even then, I do not know much more than he." **

"This may be a little difficult to explain then. James and Lilly Potter, Harry's parents, were previously Lord and Lady Potter. They were the Head of the Family. When the Lord of the Family dies, the title is passed on to the next Heir. As he had no siblings, it was passed on to his son, you. However, you were not of age or had gone through Magical Majority so you still remained the heir and your guardians became Regents of House Potter. Now, from our understanding of yesterday's chaotic events, you have gone through Magical Maturity, correct?" Ragnok asked.

"**Yes, the curse made it so."** Magus replied.

"This brings us to why I call you Lord Potter. You gained the title when you reached Magical Maturity, but, unlike when you come of age or are emancipated, you do not gain access to the Family Vaults. You have a Trust Vault, but cannot access the items or monies in the Family Vault."

"Vaults?" Harry asked.

"Heirlooms, portraits, extra monies, properties, etc. You are currently an underage Lord. This has never happened before. This brings me to why I asked you here. You are not going to be sent back to the Dursleys, no matter what happens today. Goldnail, both Wills are here correct?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes, King Ragnok. However, they can only be read without Albus here if Lord Potter requests a private viewing." Goldnail said. "Albus Dumbledore put his foot in the wrong door when he tried to force Magical guardianship of Lord Potter. He succeeded in the eyes of the Ministry, so this is going to be tricky."

Ragnok growled. "That man needs to be sent to Azkaban for his foolhardiness. I will not have him destroying a Family Line. Has he touched the Vaults?"

"Unfortunately, he dipped into the Trust Vault. Twice. He removed half the first time, nearly 500,000 galleons and the second time took 750,000 galleons. Looking further, we discovered the money was reinvested into four separate Vaults. One was the Order of the Phoenix Vault, the second was the Dumbledore Vault, the third was a new vault called Weasley Family Vault, and the last went to Cornelius Fudge's Vault. He did this with help from the Dumbledore Account Manager. I believe, however, that Ringrock's mind is not his own. Might I suggest calling for him?" Goldnail said.

Ragnok placed a finger on a stone and spoke Ringrock's name. A couple of minutes later, a new goblin entered the room. Sealtooth and Breakbone quickly grabbed the goblin and forced him to the floor. The goblin did not struggle which sent warning signals off in the goblins minds. Ragnok opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a vial of sickly blue potion. He forced it into the goblins mouth and it swallowed. Right away, the goblin began to convulse and threw off the two holding him. Magus, sensing a powerful poison activating in the goblin, took over Harry's body and raced over to the convulsing goblin, sitting on him and holding his head still. Through Harry's hands, Magus forced Magic out and into the goblin. Instinctively, he sought out the poison; forcing it into the stomach and making the goblin roll over just as he began to throw up said poison. Magus rose from the ground where he had been thrown and returned to the chair. Once Ringrock finished throwing up, the sick looking black as coal, he sat up shakily, chest heaving.

Sealtooth came up to him and took a sample of the black sludge, before feeding the goblin a light blue potion. Ringrock took it without complaint and began to look better.

"I do not understand. What is going on?" Ringrock said.

"Ringrock, what is the last thing that you remember?" Ragnok asked. Ringrock sat confused for a moment.

"I remember having a meeting with Albus Dumbledore just after Voldemort was banished. He was asking about the Potter accounts. I told him that I could not help him and then…I don't know. The last thing I remember was a bright grey light. What happened?" Ringrock asked.

Ragnok was angry. No, he was furious! "Ringrock, Albus Dumbledore placed you under an Obedience Spell used for slaves. While you were under it, you transferred 1,250,000 galleons out of the Potter Vaults and into four separate Vaults under Dumbledore's orders. When we discovered this this morning, we sent for you. You were detained without struggle, which is very unlike any goblin, and I gave you the System Clearing potion. Unfortunately, Dumbledore made a plan for that and before we could speak to you, a poison activated in your blood, forcing you into convulsions and towards death. You threw off Sealtooth and Breakbone. Lord Potter then did something that made you throw up the poison, thus giving us the chance to give you a Healing Potion. You have been under that curse for three years."

"My King, I had no idea. Where is Lord Potter?" Ringrock asked.

The goblins turned to find Harry sleeping in the chair provided, his hands slightly burnt. Sealtooth tutted and retrieved a Burn Salve, shaking the child awake. Bleary green eyes, quickly replaced by two rainbow eyes, opened to her.

"**Wha'? Used too much for his body. Need sleep for min. Hands burnt. Ringrock alright?"** Magus slurred. Sealtooth nodded and applied the burn salve to his hands, letting the child fall back asleep as his hands healed.

"It seems like there are two people sitting over there, My Lord." Ringrock said. Ragnok nodded.

"Albus Dumbledore had Lord Potter placed under the Magicae Exitium Curse illegally. Because of this, he went through magical maturity early. He learned of Magic three days ago, unknowingly thanking it and giving his sentience. Because of this, his magic was able to get him here from the Dursley family, where he was placed against the Wills. There seems to be two people, but it is actually his Magic, which he named Magus. They are able to fuse to give Harry awareness, or Magus is able to completely take over in times of distress, emergency or when Harry allows it."

"Amazing." Ringrock said.

"It certainly is. Ringrock, for your safety, I think you should be reassigned to another family." Ragnok said.

"It has to be with Potter somewhere, My King. I'm acknowledging a Life Debt." Ringrock said solemnly. The goblins breathed in sharply at the implications.

"You would place yourself wholly in Lord Potter's hands, Ringrock." Ragnok said.

"I do not sense that he would use the Debt for wrong doings, My King." Ringrock said. "Is there any way to return the monies stolen from Lord Potter's Vaults?"

"There is. It will have to be executed carefully, however, so that the parties are unaware for the time it takes the transactions to occur. I would like to get Lord Potter out of here before I do anything with that though. Dumbledore placed you under that curse for a reason; I do not doubt that he also placed Lord Potter where he did for the same." Ragnok finished.

"His hands have healed, My King. Should we wake him?" Sealtooth asked.

"It would be best if we hurried through this. Dumbledore will soon sense that Lord Potter is not where he placed him, I believe." Ragnok said. Sealtooth nodded grimly and gently shook Harry awake.

Two green eyed opened, before one turned rainbow. "Something wrong?" Harry asked.

"We need to get you somewhere safe, Lord Potter, before Albus finds you missing. Are you awake enough?" Goldnail asked. Harry nodded and sat up.

"First things first. Because you saved Ringrock's life, he has acknowledged the Life Debt between you. This puts his life in your hands. What do you wish to do with it?" Ragnok asked. Harry was silent. Then, both eyes turned green as he responded.

"I am completely ignorant of the Magical World. I do not know anything. Is there a way for me to learn what to do? I do not even know what all a Life Debt is…" he trailed off. Ragnok 'hmmed' for a moment in contemplation.

"I think that I can offer you something that would solve all of the current problems we face. It is highly unusual and would require several vows throughout the process. I also have two other options if this does not suit you. Will you listen to them?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes. So long as I never have to go back to the Dursley's anything is a better option." Harry replied. Magus fused with him once more, an eye changing.

Ragnok returned to his desk, Goldnail, Sealtooth, Ringrock, and Breakbone sitting near it.

"I'll give you the other two options first, along with their advantages and disadvantages. Then I will give you the third option and its advantages, along with how it compares to the other. Is this fair?"

"Yes. What is the first?" Harry asked. Ragnok nodded and folded his hands on the desk.

"The first option is Adoption. Its advantages are a new home and never returning to the Dursleys, the option to choose the family that adopts you, and early control of your Trust Vault and the ability to remove anything but money from the Family Vault. Its disadvantages are that you will join the family lines, leading to partial control of the family vault by the Adopter and their ability to enter you into a Marriage Contract, forcing you to marry someone of their choosing." Ragnok said.

"I do not like that one at all. I would have limited freedom. They would control my future." Harry spoke. Ragnok nodded.

"The second option is Apprenticing under a Master. Its advantages are that you will learn a craft to Mastery level, which is very good in getting a job. You will have early Emancipation upon your Mastery and that you can even choose your Master. Its disadvantages are that while you Apprentice, your Master controls the Family Vaults and your spending in the Trust Vault. He or she will also control your education and if you attend school. You would also live as the Master allows. Basically, in the end, your Master even controls when you become a Master of that trade."

"That is even more controlling than the Adoption. I do not want either of those right now. What is the third option?" Harry asked.

"The third option has been offered only once before to wizards and they refused it. The third option is called Hosting. You would be living with a Creature Family while they teach you what you're able to learn. Its advantages are that you will immediately gain control of your Trust Vault and be able to remove all but money from the Family Vault, no problems. You would be able to learn things that no human has ever learnt before or will ever learn. You will be able to attend school as you wish and cannot be entered into any contracts that you yourself do not sign. You will be able to change creature families whenever you wish and get to choose which families to go to, upon their agreement of course. Because you will be living with them, you can buy all that you need to live, or live how they do. Its disadvantages are the reason that the other wizard refused the offer." Ragnok said.

"What are they?" Harry asked.

"Upon entering the Hosting, and when changing families, you must sign a pre-agreed contract that suits both sides. You can make demands and they can make demands. You will have to give them, with few exceptions, one thing that they will require as collateral. It ensures their safety from other wizards more often than not. For instance, if Vampires hosted you, they would probably request limited access to your blood. Wizard blood is very powerful and if used improperly, can even be used to control the Wizard in question. There are some things that you would be unable to share with others and this would be discussed and sworn upon in a Vow of Secrecy. You would be unable to talk about it with anyone they say not to, in any way, either by writing, spells, truth serum or mind reading." Ragnok spoke, watching Harry's reactions.

The boy sat pensive, conversing with Magus in his mind. Both of his eyes turned rainbow colored and Magus spoke.

"**I have a few questions. One, are the contracts negotiable? Two, what about his health? And Three, what are the exceptions of the Collateral?"** Magus asked. Ragnok nodded in approval.

"The Contract is negotiable until it is signed. It can be amended if needed. His Host is held responsible for his health. The exceptions of the Collateral are that money is not an option, family heirlooms are not an option and he may not be bound to the family. Everything else is fair game." Ragnok said.

Magus sighed, and let one eye fade to green. "I think that I'll choose the third option, Ragnok. It seems better in the end and I won't be under Wizards. I don't want Dumbledore to know where I am or who I am with though. Is it possible for that to occur?"

"We can make it so." Ragnok said. Goldnail left the room for a moment before returning with a small tome. He handed it to Harry. The title read, "Hosting Families of the Magical World".

"That book, Lord Potter, contains all of the families willing to host and what they require as collateral, along with how they live and what they teach and how they teach it. You can keep that until you've chosen the family. It will return here and then return to you when you desire to change families." Goldnail said. Harry nodded. "Now, we need to get down to a little of the Potter Business side of things. These two scrolls are your parents Wills, sealed by Albus Dumbledore. He would be required to be here when you read them unless you want a private viewing?"

"I want nothing to do with Albus Dumbledore. I want a Private Viewing." Harry spoke. The two Wills flashed gold and unrolled.

"Good. Now, in this box, is the Potter Lord Ring and Heir Ring. You chose Hosting and now have limited hold of the Family Vaults. That you are the last Potter automatically earns you the Heir Ring." Goldnail said as he opened the box and handed Harry the smaller silver ring. The stone was red and had a creature on it holding a tome and a sword. It had a Latin phrase inscribed on the band. "The creature is a Griffin and the inscription says, 'Illos qui contra nos stare cadent' or 'Those who stand against us fall'. Please put it on, Lord Potter."

Harry put on the ring on his right hand ring finger and felt a warmth flow through him. To his amazement, the ring shrunk to fit him.

"Good. Now, I cannot give you the Lord Ring yet, but I figured that you might want to see it. It was last worn by your father." Goldnail said and handed over the Lord Ring. Harry felt his eyes tear up as he looked at the very ring his father wore. He looked at it closely, memorizing it, before handing it back to Goldnail.

"Thank you, Goldnail." Harry spoke softly. Goldnail nodded, placing the ring back into the box.

"Now, can you handle the Wills? We can break for a bit if you would like?" Goldnail asked.

"Can I have Ebony with me?" Harry asked. Sealtooth nodded and went to retrieve the familiar. She came back after a few minutes where Harry had collected himself and handed Ebony to Harry.

"_Hello Master. Are you alright?" _Ebony asked, seeing the puffy eyes.

"_I am fine, Ebony. I just got to hold something my father wore. It is happy tears. They're about to read the Wills. I wanted you in here. Can you understand English?" _Harry asked. Ebony nodded and the two turned their attention to Goldnail.

"Are you ready? The wills hold a piece of the magic of their writers, so they read themselves." Goldnail said. Harry took a deep breath and nodded. Goldnail took the top Will and pushed a bit of Goblin Magic into it. James Potter spoke.

"To all of those in attendance I am James Charlus Potter and this is my Last Will and Testament. I am of sound mind and body as I write this.

If Albus Dumbledore is in attendance, remove him. I will not have him near my son after what I learned.

If Sirius Black is in jail, remove him. Peter Pettigrew was our Secret Keeper, he betrayed us. Sirius was a cover, under Albus Dumbledore's appointment.

If my son, Harry James Potter, in not here, I want the Potter Account Manager Goldnail to retrieve him.

As my son is my only Heir and the last of the Potter Line, he is to receive his Heir Ring as soon as possible. If he is not here, the Potter Vaults are to be sealed except to incoming Galleons from investments. No one but my Heir is to be let in the Vaults until he changes that. This includes all from the Ministry.

Once the Vaults are reopened, these monies are to be distributed.

To Sirius Black, I leave you the Marauder Trick Trunk and its contents.

To Remus Lupin, I leave you 350,000 galleons and Marauder Cottage, non-returnable.

To Minerva McGonagall, I leave you a copy of the Marauder's Map to use to keep an eye on troublesome students.

To Poppy Pomphrey, I leave you a tome from the Potter Family Vault called Potter Family Cures and Remedies.

To my son and Heir, Harry James Potter, I leave you with everything else that the Potter Family owns.

Once my son is located, these people are to be considered for Guardianship.

Sirius Black (Godfather)

Remus Lupin – Werewolf – (Secondary Godfather)

Minerva McGonagall

Amelia Bones

Alice Longbottom (Godmother)

Frank Longbottom

Severus Snape (Honorary Godfather)

*UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES IS MY SON AND HEIR TO GO TO PETUNIA DURSLEY OR HER FAMILY*

Once my son is able to understand this Will he needs to learn this.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."

This is the Prophecy told to us by Albus Dumbledore and stored in the Hall of Mysteries in the Ministry. My son, you must understand that though this is your Destiny, it does not mean that you will stop living there. Learn as much as you can and gain allies wherever possible. No matter the species. If it were up to Albus Dumbledore, you would fight alone or with whom he chooses. Do not listen to him on anything. Do not trust him on anything and most of all do not let him have anything that is yours by right.

There is a spell in one of the tomes in the Family Vault called Protecting Our House. It may seem like a housekeeping book, but in it is a spell called 'Revertetur sanguinis supellectili' and when cast by you, it will bring to you all of the belongings that are yours that are not in the Vaults or your possession. Cast it as soon as possible.

I love you my son, and I wish that I could be there with you. Know that I will always watch over you.

Be Safe and Humble

James Charlus Potter

October 28, 1981"

The voice of his father faded away and Harry burst into tears. The goblins stood quietly. When he had cried for a bit, he voiced a question.

"I don't understand everything, not yet, but I want to cast that spell. I want nothing to do with Albus Dumbledore. I don't want him in my life." Harry spoke, his voiced gravely. The goblins nodded solemnly, empathetic to his plight.

"It is good that you chose Hosting or you would have immediately been placed with one of the families listed. Sirius Black is indeed in jail on crimes of betraying the Potters and killing Peter Pettigrew and thirteen Muggles. He had no trial though, and was sent to Azkaban on Albus Dumbledore's word and Minister Crouch's orders. Do you want us to investigate?" Goldnail asked.

"Would he be granted guardianship?" Harry asked.

"It depends on your wishes. He could receive visitation if that is what you want. Otherwise, no. Your choice of Hosting requires you to be living with a Family." Goldnail said.

"**I do not want him to have visitation to Harry right at this moment. From what I learned from the Ley Line, Azkaban is home to Dementors. He would be unhealthy and possibly insane. He would need to be given a clean bill of health and sworn to secrecy about Harry's whereabouts before I would feel comfortable letting him near my Host." **Magus said.

"I agree. I don't want a crazy guardian." Harry said. Goldnail chuckled but made note of Harry's wishes.

"We can retrieve the book once your mother's Will has been read if that is acceptable?" Goldnail asked. Harry nodded and prepared himself as Goldnail activated his mother's Will.

"To those in attendance, I am Lilly Sarah Evans-Potter and this is my Last Will and Testament.

I am of sound body and mind.

If Albus Dumbledore is in attendance, remove him.

My Will is to be read after James', not before.

I reiterate that my son is never to go to my sister, Petunia Dursley.

Concerning the Prophecy about my son.

Harry, in the Family Vault is a small trunk. In it, are three items. One is a ring that is laced with as many protection charms and runes that I could find and apply since you were born. As of today, I have casted two spells each day, totaling up to 908 spells on that ring. They are anchored to you and you only and held together by several protection Runes. Do not let anyone else touch it but you until you wear it. It will turn invisible to everyone but those hearing about it now or anyone you deem able. The next item is a book called Tales of Beadle and the Bard. Read the story titled, "The Deathly Hallows". You are the last of the Peverell Line by blood except Voldemort. If you are hearing this then you are the senior heir because you beat him. It does not matter if he is still alive. It is my belief that when you perform the spell to recall items that are yours by blood that the three Hallows will come to you. The last item is all of the research that I have uncovered through my work as an Unspeakable on the Hallows, and the protections that I cast on you and the ring.

It is my hope that becoming Master of the Hallows that you gain enough to defeat Riddle. This is my idea of the 'power he knows not'. I could be wrong but it would be nice to have a contingency plan in place.

Please be careful in life and love all who love you in return.

I love you my son.

Lilly Sarah Potter

October 28, 1981"

No one said anything for a while as they processed all that Lilly had revealed.

"If the Hallows come to you, Lord Potter, I do not envy those who would stand in your way. Do you wish to see your Family Vault? We have a Ritual Room that you can cast the spell in. Then you can choose which family to go to afterwards." Goldnail said. Harry nodded his acceptance of the plan and Ebony coiled around him as Goldnail led him out of the room. He led him to a small door and through it where there sat a cart. "Please sit inside and keep your hands in the Cart." Goldnail instructed as he started the cart.

It raced through the underground, seemingly turning and twisting without shaking the passengers out. Harry 'whooped' while Ebony was cursing in sickness. The cart slowed by a set of doors and Goldnail helped Harry out.

"Place your Ring in the spot on the door." Goldnail instructed. Harry did as asked, with a 'click' the doors opened, and Harry gaped at the contents inside.

Mounds of Gold coins, Silver coins and Bronze coins were everywhere. Along the left wall were at least two dozen bookshelves. Along the right wall were weapons and trunks. Harry went to the trunks and found the one his mother talked about. He opened it and took out the ring. It was a light golden color and appeared to have little scribbles covering it entirely.

Goldnail came over. "She chose Juniper Wood. It is a wood of protection. Those marks are the Runes. Place it on your forefinger next to the Heir Ring." He instructed. Harry did so and gasped as he felt Magus swell and twist before settling. The ring resized and fit his finger, disappearing from sight, before reappearing.

"**There were enough charms on the ring for me to seize just trying to sort them into his Core. It's done now and will settle as he sleeps tonight. Can we look for the book now?"** Magus asked. Goldnail led the pair over to the left wall and they searched the tomes together, Magus taking over so that Harry could read. Goldnail discovered it first.

"Here it is, Lord Potter." Goldnail spoke, bringing over the tome. It was small, and bound in leather, but Harry took it delicately. He went and placed it in the trunk, closing it and dragging it out of the Vault. Goldnail hoisted it into the cart and the three were back on their way to the top.

Once they had arrived back in Ragnok's office, Levie came by and gave Harry some food and another potion. The goblins received different food that Harry doubted he would ever eat and the group ate in easy silence, Harry thinking over all that he had discovered today. Once Levie took the scraps away, Harry voiced a question once more.

"How long do I have to choose a family? Can someone help me understand the research my mom wrote? How do I cast the spell?" He asked.

"I can help to understand the research, Lord Potter." Ringrock said. Harry nodded and opened the trunk, pulling out the tightly bound book and handing it to Ringrock. The goblin conjured a table and a leaf of parchment and quill and set to work.

"If you locate the spell in the book," Sealtooth said, "I can help you to cast it. It should be simple enough."

Harry leafed through the book, Magus reading it to him, to find the spell. He found it near the back and handed the book to Sealtooth.

"You can take as long as you need to find a family, but I recommend that you hurry before Dumbledore has a chance to fight it." Ragnok said. Harry nodded and began to leaf through the book, Magus once more reading to him. He debated between a Family called the Fae and the Vampires. Finally deciding, he voiced his choice to the goblins.

"I would like to start with the Fae if that is okay?" he asked softly. Ragnok nodded.

"That is an excellent choice. Let me see the bio so I can talk with you about it." Ragnok said and Harry handed over the book. "Goldnail, Breakbone, see if you can get ahold of Nithien." He instructed. The two left. Ragnok read the bio aloud.

_Name: Fae  
Magic: Elvish  
Types: Dark Fae  
Light Fae  
Teach: Survival Skills  
Elvish Magic  
Beast-speak  
Living Arrangements: Primarily forest living. Some temple work. Simple living.  
Collateral: Receiver is to not converse with any other humans (Wizard or not) for the duration of the stay and a Vow must be given to not disclose the location of the Fae or disclose any of the teachings to Wizards. Non-negotiable.  
Usual Stay Duration: Fae land is in a Time Dilation Field. One year of Fae Time is one month of Human Time. Most teachings can be learned in six Fae Years. Receiver will age according to Fae Time.  
Contact: Nithien _

"It seems that you will meet the Collateral easily. Any questions before Nithien arrives?" Ragnok asked.

Harry didn't know that the door had opened when he spoke. "With the Vow, am I not allowed to use the teachings outside of the Fae, or am I just not allowed to talk about them?" Harry whirled around when a deep melodious voice spoke.

"You would not be learning it if you could not use it, human child." Nithien spoke. Harry very nearly gaped at the beauty of the figure before him. He was tall and thin, but looked very fit and agile. He was dressed in green primarily, and had a bow and arrows strapped across his back. His hair was bright blond and ran down to his lower back and was pulled into a braid. His ears were pointed at the top and his eyes were bright blue-grey. Harry realized he was staring when the Fae raised a sculpted brow. Harry ducked his head and blushed, scolding Ebony as he laughed at him.

"_He's beautiful, what was I supposed to do?" _Harry asked. Nithien raised a brow at the Parsletongue.

"_You are not in trouble for staring, human child." _Nithien said. Harry and Ebony looked at him in amazement.

"_You Speak too?" _Ebony asked. Nithien shook his head.

"_I am using Beast-Speak. It translates to any beast language that I need. I see that you are a natural Speaker. This will make Beast-Speak easy for you to learn." _Nithien spoke.

"**You're very interesting Fae Nithien. I think I and my host will like studying with you all."** Magus spoke. Nithien raised a brow.

"Magus, I think you broke him." Ragnok said. Harry chuckled. Nithien shook his head in amusement.

"Alright, so, now that I'm here, let's get this contract over and done with. Concentrated Wizard Magic makes me overly cautious." Nithien groaned. Ragnok chuckled once more but reached into a drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment and a blood quill.

"**That feather feels Dark, Ragnok. What is it?"** Magus asked.

"It is a Blood Quill, illegal to use as it uses the writer's blood, and concessions were only made for contracts." Ragnok said.

"Does it leave a mark?" Harry asked.

"If only used for a little while, the marks will fade. Though I'm sure Magus will heal you anyway."

"**As if I'd let more scars onto his body. I had enough issues clearing up the first set. If I ever see the Dursleys again, I'm liable to take over and curse them." ** Magus said.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you're not possessed?" Nithien asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, Magus is my Magic. I just gave him Sentience. It's a long story. What needs to go in the contract? I won't have an issue with the Collateral as I'm only friends with the persons in this room."

"We need to agree on the things that you are responsible for and the things that we as the Fae are responsible for. Then we need to agree on the living conditions and duration, along with anything that your wish to bring. Some things will not last in the Dilation Field that are made with Wizard Magic." Nithien said. Ragnok pulled out a sheet of scrap parchment and a normal quill.

"Without concessions, say what you would like to see no matter what. Harry, as the receiver, you go first." Ragnok said. Nithien wondered what the human child would demand of the noble race.

Harry sat pensively for a moment, contemplating. "This is beyond my level, so Magus is going to decide. Is that alright?" Harry asked. Ragnok nodded and Nithien watched, slightly awed as both of the child's eyes glowed rainbow.

"**First I want Ebony to be able to accompany us, so long as his health is not affected. Second, I want Harry to be provided with enough food to let him grow as he should. Thirdly, I want him to have enough clothes that actually fit and can be called his. I want him to be able to learn what he pleases, not what is convenient to you. I want his health to be a priority and under no circumstances is Harry or Ebony or I to be abused either physically, emotionally, mentally or magically. He is to have open contact with Gringotts at any time." **Magus demanded. Ragnok wrote it all down dutifully. Nithien studied the child and spoke his peoples' demands.

"Harry is to listen to his guide at all times. He is to respect his guide and the people of the Fae, no matter who they are. As we live with nature, so shall he. He is not to leave the field until his training is complete, either in his or our eyes. He is to leave all monetary items here and any enchanted items here as well since the Field acts violently with any outside enchantments. Ebony can come with him, but must abide by the rules of the forest. He is not to simply hunt willy-nilly. If we say that he cannot learn something because he is not ready, either physically or maturity, then he must respect our wishes." Nithien demanded. Ragnok wrote Nithien's demands down in a second column.

"Alright. So from what I can see, you can agree on several points while one or two must be adjusted. This is what I can suggest due to knowing a bit more about Lord Potter. There is to be no abuse of any kind by anyone, either Fae to Harry or Harry to Fae. Plenty of food, clothing and healthcare is to be provided to keep Harry on his recovery track and beyond. Harry does not care for monetary possessions, so would not mind to leave it behind. Ebony is Harry's familiar and if Gringotts could send food for Ebony, then Ebony would have no reason to hunt in the Field. Magus would not let Harry learn what he is not capable of but he should be able to learn what he's able to as he becomes able. Harry has no Wizard friends so any Gringotts contact would be with Goblins only. He can only leave the Field before he is finished if there is an emergency that the Fae are unable to solve. Nithien, should a Guide show animosity towards Harry, Magus, or Ebony, Harry reserves the right to choose another Guide. Harry, can you let Nithien observe the Ring your mother gave you to see if the Field would affect it?" Ragnok asked. Harry nodded and held out the hand, the ring on it becoming visible to Nithien.

After looking it over for a bit, Nithien spoke. "This is a true work of the Protection Arts. The Field would either enhance it or leave it alone. It is only the things that could be potentially dangerous to the Fae that are not allowed. I see nothing in the protections that would cause unjust harm to Fae. It can be worn."

Ragnok nodded. "Well, that is all that you made points on. Is this agreeable?" The two nodded and Ragnok put the first piece of parchment on the desk. He looked over the list of demands and concessions and then poured magic into the parchment which words that listed the demands became legible. Nithien took it and read it over before reading it aloud to Harry at Magus' prompting.

"One problem, sir. I can't write." Harry said. Ragnok nodded.

"Simply take the quill and draw a line on your signature spot. The magic will take care of the rest." Ragnok instructed. As the Host, Nithien signed first, then Harry took the quill, holding it awkwardly, and drew a line on the signature spot. He hissed when he felt a line appear on the back of his hand, but Magus soothed the pain and worked on healing it. Harry watched as his blood formed his name before the parchment glowed blue, duplicated twice and rolled up. Nithien took a copy and Ragnok took the other two. "I'll have a trunk created for your future contracts, Lord Potter. One is for us, the other will go in there."

"Are you ready to leave?" Nithien asked. Sealtooth and Ringrock came forward then.

"Lord Potter, I've concluded that the Hallows can only help you in your future endeavors." Ringrock said.

"The spell should be easy to cast as it works with intent and not a wand." Sealtooth spoke.

"Sir, is it okay for us to wait a little bit?" Harry asked Nithien.

"How about I come back in the morning? That will give me enough time to find you a place to stay and a guide. Do you think that you'll be ready by then?"

"**If the spell or the Hallows do not tax my Host we shall be ready. Ringrock, what will happen if or when the Hallows appear?" **Magus asked.

Ringrock leafed through the papers, running a finger along a paragraph.

"Lady Potter wrote here in her research that the Hallows, when joined, would probably fuse with the user. I'm amazed at all of the things that she found about them. To many wizards, the Deathly Hallows are simply a children's tale."

"**Speaking of which, could someone read the Tale of the Hallows to us. I may be able to read to Harry, but I'm still not all that advanced. It's slow." **Magus said.

"I'll do it. My friends tell me I'm a decent story teller. Do you have the Wizard Version?" Nithien asked.

"There are other versions?" Harry asked bewildered. Everyone chuckled.

"Many of them. Would you like to hear more than one?" Ragnok asked.

"I'd like to—if that's okay?" Harry asked shyly. Nithien smiled at his eagerness. Ragnok passed the book and Ringrock fetched a chair for Nithien and himself, everyone getting comfortable. Nithien opened the book to the story and began, his voice taking on a wonder-like quality.

"_There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure.  
And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.  
So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.  
Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.  
And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.  
Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.  
The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.  
That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat.  
And so Death took the first brother for his own.  
Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him.  
Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her.  
And so Death took the second brother for his own.  
But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."_

Nithien closed the book and looked at Harry, curious as to how he would take being the owner of such powerful items. He was amused at the child's wide-eyed dual-colored stare. It was quiet as Harry stared off into space. Finally, he spoke.

"I don't think that I would want to cheat Death." He said quietly. "I mean, I don't want to die, but I will someday. No one is truly immortal—right?" Harry asked.

"Some would say vampires are immortal. Others say that if you use really dark magic you can cheat death. In the end, however, everyone must die and move on. It is the circle of life. Those who respect life can have an easy death." Nithien said. Harry frowned.

"When you said Dark Magic, do you mean Horcruxes too?" he asked. Nithien's eyes widened.

"Where did you hear such a word?" he whispered. Harry's eyes grew wide at the anger and fear that he felt. He retreated, giving Magus control.

"**You would do well not to frighten my Host, Fae. Harry only heard of the word and knows a little of its magic because he used to be a Horcrux." **Magus said angrily. Nithien was slightly confused and a little wary of the child.

"If what you say is true then the child should be dead. That is the only known way to destroy a Horcrux is to kill or destroy its host." Nithien spoke. Magus shook his head.

"**Long story short, as I want to do this spell, Harry defeated Voldemort when he was one and three months old. A shard of Soul came into his scar on his forehead. I was already quite powerful and due to this, Albus Dumbledore placed the Magicae Exitium Curse on my host. Because of this, I was placed behind a barrier and the Soul Shard managed to take root. I kept recycling myself and maturing at a fast rate, reaching maturity a couple of months ago. I needed to find an outlet or kill my host and I found one, but it was blocked by a lot of dark magic and the shard, not that I knew what they were at the time. So I used my excess to attack it, trying to weaken it so I could escape. Then, my host met a serpent who told him of magic's existence. He thanked me before he slept for keeping him alive, unknowingly giving me Sentience. Two days later, he met Ebony, formed a bond, I broke through the barrier and took over his body, killing off the Dark Magic and brought us here. I got helped, the curse fully removed and absorbed the blank Soul Shard, my reserves more than doubling and then here we are today. Did you get all of that?" **Magus asked.

Nithien looked at the impossible child sitting before him. He was quiet for a few moments. "I don't know what to say on that. Is the Curse the reason for your small size. Magus closed his eyes, retreating and pushing Harry forth. When Harry opened his eyes, they were glassy with unshed tears.

"My relatives don't like freakish things, sir. I don't want to talk about it. Can I hear another of the stories?" Harry asked. Nithien gave the child a sympathetic look but acquiesced and began.

"The story of the Hallows from the Fae is pretty much the same, except it goes into detail a little bit more on why the brothers were claimed the way they were. The first brother supposedly gathered the wand from Death and went to a pub where he killed his long-time rival. The difference in our story however, is that the Wand only wanted a master who was humble and would use the wand for good deeds, not murder. Because the first brother did just that, the hidden curse on the wand activated. It made the brother mad with power and because of this, he boasted and threatened the good people of the town. The man who took the wand gained its allegiance because he had not killed with it, but a knife. Had he killed the brother with the wand, it would have activated the curse on him too. It did later anyway, but that's beside the point. The second brother made the mistake of trying to bring back the dead. He only asked to bring people back from the dead, not restore them to life. Thus, he felt the pain and sorrow of the woman that he called back and it drove him to suicide to stop the pain. Joining her was simply a plus. The stone only wants someone who recognizes that Death is inevitable and none can escape it. It is fine with bringing back people for a small visit, as people always wish to say goodbye to loved ones, but the moment you want to bring them back permanently, the stone causes the spirit pain, thus causing the user pain as well. The third brother, as the story said, simply wanted a way to go forth from the place without Death following him. Death gave him his Cloak, albeit unwillingly, and sent the brother on his way, knowing that because of his morals and things that he held dear, that the brother would not keep the cloak on forever. The cloak wants someone who can accept there are things that must remain continuous, things that can't be interrupted. Life must be lived and Death must be embraced. Death and the third brother went from the world as equals because even though the brother did not outsmart death, he did not take advantage of the precious gift given to him. Other Cloaks of Invisibility have been created, but only that Cloak remains throughout time. It is said, that when one person has all three Hallows accept them, they become the Master of Death. What that actually means is up for debate. Some say Immortality, others say that the holder would control Death. I personally believe it would be something along the lines of knowledge and power of things that no one living person truly understands." Nithien finished.

"Wow." Harry said. Nithien chuckled.

"Well now, I must return home for the night. I shall see you in the morning?" Nithien queried. Harry nodded.

"Bye, sir. Thank you." Harry said as Breakbone escorted Nithien out. Ragnok cleared his throat.

"Are you ready to cast the spell, Mr. Potter?" Ragnok asked. Harry nodded, fusing with Magus, as the group walked out of Ragnok's office and into a large chamber-like room with a white circle in the middle. Magus looked over the spell several times before walking into the center and spreading his arms wide.

Magus opened a coil, taking the magic and pushing it outwards as Harry spoke,

"_**Revertetur Sanguinis Supellectili"**__**. **_

There was a blinding flash of light and a gong-like sound reverberated in the distance. Harry and the goblins shut their eyes tightly as there seemed to be a pressure building in the room. Harry felt really dizzy as Magus continued to push magic through him. He felt his vision fading.

'_Too much too soon.' _Magus whispered in his mind_. 'Let me in control, Harry, the spell is not yet complete. Let me take over.'_

As the last of his vision faded, Harry surrendered to his magic, retreating once more into a healing sleep. Hopefully, he would be able to see his stuff tomorrow.

**AN: Dear sweet Lord that took forever. My word. 19 pages on Microsoft Word. Good grief. I hope it didn't ramble too much but I was unable to find a good stopping point…..ugh. So, I'm going to get Harry through living with the Fae before I open the Poll again. The next to hopefully be updated will be ****Biding Time in Eternity****. ****At least I hope!**

**citeD: tHE sTORY OF THE THREE BROTHERS CAN BE FOUND IN ITS ENTIRETY IN THE ****TALES OF THE BEEDLE AND THE BARD**** OR ONLINE IN MANY PLACES. I USED THE INTERNET TO COPY ANd paste.**

**Thanks for reading! read and review! **

**lifesbrokenmarionette**


End file.
